Conflagration Torrent
by IllusionaryWriter
Summary: AU. Clans have secrets, mistakes, but never errors. She smiled softly walking past him leaving him alone, giving him his identity back. / She was surrounded, insulted, "A hybrid like you will never be a part of our clan. Not even if you bare that circle behind your back."/ "They love you and that's all that matters." Chap.1 Modified
1. Chapter 1

Respected and valued.

Life had been once held high on a platform away from the reach of degradation. Away from the touch of the corrupted. Away from those who ended it.

Now, during the age of Shinobi, life has been pushed off its platform, used only for the convenience of other. Degraded. Stripped of its origins.

Wars commenced due to the greediness of men leading to the deaths of the innocent. Life has been taken for granted.

 _(Then)_

Although its value has decreased, to Orochimaru, the mention of life simply entertained him. To him life meant discovery of hidden secrets and power. Life was exquisitely enjoyable to dissect. Life was short, fact, but why settle for a short time when you could prolong it; Immortality.

That had been his initial thoughts until he found a _glitch._

"Life is just life, my dear," he hissed while hovering his fingers over the cool metal of the control box, locking his eyes on the the cylindrical container in front of him. 

Orochimaru smiled licking the corner of his lip as he traced the faded words on the research file. 

**Experiment—**

 **Contained in high preservative solution— kept in isolation. — due to be cleaned out. Name has been declined reasons being that — has rejected any recommendations from section 2 and higher officials.**

 **The object has rejected supplements two time, three of which it caused the subject to convulse, and one successful infusion.**

 **February 4**

 **Object is due to be taken. A higher official has demanded it be preserved longer until the official is satisfied with the _successful_ merchandise. **

**Object has convulsed once during its preserved time.**

 **Organ function satisfactory.**

An experiment of a powerful feudal lord, he thought. How disappointing.

Orochimaru dropped the file and made his way out the half destroyed laboratory leaving the experiment inside container to be ravished by the flames of the fire he provoked.

 **—— 19**

 **Experiment violently reacted to supplement A2. The feudal lord will be notified of the test failure as well as the loss of his merchandise. Permission will be sought for the disposal of corpse——**

【Now】

(2)

Karin walked out of her office and leaned against the wall by the entrance giving out a shaky breath as she slid down and fell on her butt. Her eyes were distant as though she were looking through and beyond the hideouts walls rather than at it.

 _No way,_ Karin was in disbelief. Shaken by the new information she acquired.

 _There was no way— There_ is **_no_ way!**

 **(2)**

Sasuke stepped on the cobble entrance of the village setting off surprised gasps and doubting looks from the entrance guards. He took a few more steps letting his arrival soak in the guards brains before disappearing further inside the village.

The guards were left flabbergasted with the exception of a veteran whom angrily yelled at them to quickly send message to the Hokage that Uchiha Sasuke had come back.

(1...)

The sensation of suffocation never ceased to startle her. The engraved feeling of floating sickened her. The reality of her situation...

She had died and lived. Died and lived. Over and over.

However had she really died if she never lived?

She was tied to this way of living unable to seek or reach out, always held in place.

She was an it. An object. A thing.

 _Merchandise._

 _She held no meaning. No value._

 _She was nothing, but an item meant to fit the surroundings of her owners._

 _(1)_

"I came across this container on my way back from the Land of Lightning. " 

Orochimaru told Karin as he laid out a storage scroll on her office floor.

Karin frowned and crossed her arms, " What does that have to do with me? I'm busy. I still have to sort out all those _files_ from the west hideout."

The snake looked at her something in his eyes rubbed Karin the wrong way. 

"... Fine."

A puff of smoke later, Karin circled around the object Orochimaru found.

"It's just burned up metal."

Orochimaru chuckled, "On the outside it's burned metal or melted metal to clarify, but what I want you to look at is the inside." 

He walked closer to it and gave the object two sturdy hits. Karin came closer doing the same as Orochimaru did before speaking, "There's water inside?"

Karin turned to him, "How? The water should've boiled if —"

"That's why I brought it here."

(3)

Konoha was silent, Sasuke noted. 

The streets were full, yet the villagers did not utter a word. The atmosphere felt heavy. Tense. Something that was not normal for this village. 

(3)

Karin screeched starling Suigetsu who was halls away.

She ran inside the office punching the door system locking it instantly.

To her life was strange, confusing, and irritating.

A blank book with endless pages with nothing but the number of steps you take and the times you breathe.

It did not bring peace nor love. Neither did it cause sorrow or pain nor did it bring joy.

Life had not been for her.

(2...)

She blinked confused as to were she was. The lights were white and bright, too bright for her eyes. She looked away. 

She looked at her surroundings with squinted eyes unable to open them more.

Her first clear view was that of a red haired woman walking out of the room. 

She blinked again suddenly finding herself face to face with the woman. 

There was a screech that hurt her ears. The stranger ran into the room and slammed their hand on the wall causing sparks of electricity to fly. The door behind the woman closed shut. 

She felt herself falling. The room she was in danced slowly moving side to side teasing her. There was a weird sensation, an awful taste rising up her throat but before she or the red haired woman could do anything, she was falling to the ground. 

(4 )

Orochimaru walked peacefully towards the east section of the hide out to the frustration of the water user, Suigetsu.

"Can't you pick up your pace?"

Orochimaru smiled making Suigetsu look away from the weird sight.

When they got to their destination Suigetsu tried to open the door by jamming his sword through it. "Who the fuck thought of this? These doors are hard to open."

Orochimaru, upon realizing the owner of the room, pushed Suigetsu back with a "They aren't suppose to be" and proceeded to destroy the door open.

Once the the entrance was cleared they were welcomed by an unconscious Karin in an empty room. Orochimaru walked toward the screen, leaving Karin to Suigetsu, stopping inches away from it reading the results over and over. Excitement filled his body unable to contain himself from licking his lips like the predator he was.

Two distant charts and bold words on the center of the screen blinking at him.

 **MATCH**

 **UNKNOWN**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke to the light of the moon and the smell of roses that were placed on her nightstand beside her alarm clock that read twenty after midnight. She laid still listening to the silence of her home and stared at the moon through her semi- transparent curtains. With a sigh she got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

(1)...

 _Kakashi shoved his hands under his chin lacing his fingers together carefully studying the oldest of his former team. Sakura stood with her head held high not breaking eye contact with her former teacher and now Hokage._

 _He sighed with his eyes closed and leaned against the chair, "Sakura. Although I would like to release you from your duty as a Shinobi, I can't because of obvious reasons."_

 _" It won't be for long! Just a few months—"_

 _"Months that are crucial for Konoha."_

 _Sakura's shoulders dropped. Her mouth slightly gapped._

 _"You are one of the many Shinobi that deserves some relief from your duties, but right now Konoha needs its Shinobi."_

 _Kakashi watched Sakura look away._

 _"Sakura, I need you to be ready. Two weeks ago a team of five was sent out to deal with the rise of drug trafficking occurring in the Rice Patties."_

 _"A team of five? For such a mission?"_

 _Kakashi rested his elbows on the desk with his chin placed on top his intertwined fingers. His_ _eyes suddenly hardening, "There might even be human experimentation."_

 _"You're being cautious then?"_

 _Kakashi nodded taking out a map and spreading it on his desk. He tapped on three different locations within the Fire Country, two near the border of the Wind Country, and one close to the Water Country._

 _"At first there were rumors, however, more and more clans have been informing the Kages of kidnappings happening within their barriers. Most of them have been children six to fourteen. Days later, they mysteriously appear completely unresponsive with signs of experimentation," he stopped to look at her as he held himself from showing emotion. "As well as the loss of their Kekkei Genkai."_

 _Sakura almost snapped her neck to look up, meeting the Hokage's eyes, a hand covering her open mouth._

 _"Kekkei Genkai being stolen? Kekkei Genkai?"_

 _Some time after the war more Kekkei Genkai users started to appear. A few immigrated while others searched refuge in Konoha as well as to have their existence acknowledge._

 _"Because of this, clans like the Hyūgas and those who have a Bloodline Limit have been forbidden from setting foot outside the this Village, unless absolute necessary.This, as you know, will cause the number of Shinobi to decrease."_

 _"I understand."_

 _She hesitated unsure of how to word her question, "However, why am I too prepare for the team you've send out? There are other medical ninjas that can take my place."_

 _Kakashi tensed a shadow covering his eyes._

 _The team of five were sent out before the temporary law was announced. At that time we still hadn't known the dept of the situation."_

 _"I've sent ANBU to retrieve them..."_

 _Sakura felt chills race through her body when he_ whispered _the names of those he send out._

 _...(1)_

She stood outside her home locking the door, a tightly filled travel backpack strapped to her back. The streets were empty only the sound of the hash wind to fill the night. She went down the stairs one by one counting every step and as she reached the bottom she turned to look at her home. A medium sized house for three placed right in the middle of two huge buildings that covered it from harmsway. Sakura took in every detail. Her green eyes solemn.

...(1)

 _She ran. Chakra pushed to her feet in order to increase her speed as she dashed to the hospital._

...(1)

Sakura covered her head with the hood of her cloak as she stepped out from the shadow of her home, making way to the nearest exit out the village.

...(1)

 _Adrenaline rushed through her veins pushing her forward towards the medical personal infested room in which Kakashi's dispatched team laid. She shouted orders as bright chakra pulsed over her patient. Her hands shook as they healed. It was as though she was trying to fix a glass doll._

 _...(1)_

When her feet transitioned from hard coble ground to soft patches of dirt and grass, she examined her surroundings making sure no one was there before she continued walking into the darkest part of the training ground an into the private memorial grounds.

...(1)

 _Sakura slid down the wall holding her head with both hands tears slowly running down her face one by one._

 _...(1)_

Chakra streamed through her fingers, making the genjutsu placed on the main memorial rock disappear and show pieces of fabric and two scrolls.

She reached out for them, a small amount of chakra still visible on her fingertips and as she took possession of the items her chakra fizzled out causing the genjutsu to reappear.

...(1)

 _Sakura could hear them talking to her. Could hear the voices of the nurses call to her. Could hear the voice of her teacher assuring her. The room spun, her vision blurred once more and the voices became muffled._

 _...(1)_

Sakura smiled almost emotionless at the huge hallow tree in front of her. The tree she had spent so many days inside of and decorated with what she found beautiful. The tree of he childhood. 

...(1)

 _"Sakura look at me."_

 _But she couldn't. Not after what had just occurred._

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _She shook her head and covered her face._

...(1)

She lowered her self and went inside the opening of the tree swatting away spiderwebs before they made contact with her face. She felt the floor and the walls of the tree searching for a knob of sorts, but was startled when she found the image of a woman. The sculpture of the praying woman. She smiled softly tracing the details of the sculpture then imitated the same pose.

"Help me, protect me, defend me, take care of me."

A tear fell from her eye.

"You have been there when I was a child. Seen the hardships I faced as a child. I'm known as the weak Sakura Haruno that was lucky enough to be in a team with powerful teammates—"

Her eyes closed.

"Help me, protect me, defend me, take care of me. Do not let me become another **casualty**..."

The strong wind swayed the trees their groans echoing in the vast forest. The moon showered the tree with pale light, illuminating her face one last time before she disappeared underneath the ground.

...…………………...(1)

 _"Sakura," her mother spoke gently behind the door knocking once before entering. Mebuki sat on Sakura's bed placing a hand on the back of her daughter and rubbed it soothingly._

 _Sakura was rolled up in her covers something Mebuki had never seen Sakura do before._

 _"Sakura, talk to me baby."_

 _The covers shook and Mebuki instantly knew Sakura had started crying. She looked at the door mentally locking it before she laid beside her daughter and pulled the cocoon into her arms._

 _"What happened to your friend was not your fault. You said it yourself that things like that could happen to a Shinobi. It's just life taking its course."_

 _"What happen wasn't life taking its course. What happen, mother, was my **fault**... because of me my friend'—"_

 _Mebuki shushed Sakura._

 _Sakura continued speaking._

 _"Mother, we can't act like it's not happening. Like nothing hasn't happened. They are being robbed of their Kekkei Genkai and killed without even the **victim** knowing."_

 _Mebuki stared at her daughter or what she thought was her daughters face, a lost sensation felt again in her eyes, "I'm sorry."_

 _Tears dripped sideways wetting the bed,"I'm so sorry Sakura."_

 _Sakura was sorry too._

That had happened two weeks after the incident. Two weeks, fourteen days and Sakura could do nothing but watch her master scurry from the lab to the patients room and to the lab again, a frown married to the woman's face.

She walked into the secluded part of the hospital towards the room were the **survivor** was placed in and stared at them through the thick window.

A woman laid connected to a breathing machine, bandages wrapped around the upper part of her face, an IV drip tube hooked into her skin, heart monitors taped to her chest and one clamped to her finger, and her other hand tightly clenched by a grieving man.

Afraid, Sakura touched the window some part of her hoping he would forgive her for lack of competence, and the other part knowing he wouldn't. After all she had failed to save the woman he loved and had barely married.

"Sakura." Kakashi's stone voice pulled her out her thoughts.

"Hokage-sama."

The man waved off the proper name, " Kakashi-sensei will do."

Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I—"

"Don't," he stated.

She looked at him with tears glazing her eyes, "How can I not? She wouldn't be there if hadn't done what I done. If it had been Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san she would be awake—"

"Awake but blind."

Sakura eyes widened at the statement. Kakashi's words bouncing off the walls of the hallway and crashing into her heart.

"You are a talented Medical Ninja, Sakura. However that doesn't mean you will be able to save everyone." He turned to face the couple behind the mirror attentively watching the man who was bowed into the woman's stomach.

Sakura also stared at the man, her heart horribly clenching at the sorrowful scene. They stood there watching together a heavy silence surrounding them, wishing to lessen the pain their nuckleheaded ninja was in.

"Hatake."

They both turned their heads to identify the owner of the voice.

In front of them stood Hinata's father and sister whom stared at them rather coldly. Sakura tensed but held her head high, not wanting Hinata's father to think she was intimidated.

The man gave all his attention to Kakashi. His white eyes void of emotion. "She is said to be in comatose."

Kakashi did not speak.

"In comatose and completely rid of her byakugan," the older man snarled.

"We are doing all —"

" **We**? _You_ _have done nothing but led Hinata into the enemies hands!"_

Sakura stepped forward, "The Hokage is doing all he can. He has ordered the protection of all those who wield a Bloodline Limit—"

"Then why is she laying half dead inside that room."

Sakura could only stare at at the man but Naruto continued for her, startling her.

"Kakashi nor the other Kages knew what was truly happening. Hinata was sent out to investigate about the 'drug trafficking' situation in the Rice Patties. If the Hokage had known she would be a victim he would have never sent her team to that place."

Hiashi Hyūga expression hardened his words aimed at the Hokage. Words that shocked them.

"Wake her up or because of your incompetence the Hyūgas will leave."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

( **A/n:** Editing soon... someday.)


	3. Chapter 3

Underground was cold and damp. The air in the cavern held an upsetting smell that was barely bearable. The passageway was narrow, her shoulders an inch or two from touching the walls. She walked in complete darkness with only her sense of hearing to guide her since her chakra was sealed closed.

Her family had built underground passageways for emergencies, however, after the destruction Pain bestowed on the Hidden Leaf Village, the locations of the passageways were destroyed and the holes had to be quickly re-filled before Konoha Officials noticed. There had been one in her previous home inside her parents room under their bed. _Each_ member of the clan had a hidden passageway beneath their home. Yet why the need for such?

 _"We have broken off our branch, Sakura. Although the village is protected, those who we angered are more than capable of making this village weak."_

The air was overdosed with water particles causing Sakura to automatically sneeze to keep the water out of her lungs. She sniffed, walking slow, tapping her foot, feeling the ground for a gap. She could hear a waterfall close by so she had to be careful not accidentally fall and drown. The exit of the passageways were typically caves or forests near a town but never waterfalls.

She leaned her frame against the wall on her right barely missing the kunai as it nicked her ear. Her senses went haywire, adrenaline rushing through her veins, and her heart pounding heavily in her ears. She reached for kunai dodging another attack as she tried to run. Sakura twisted her body so it faced her enemy and flung her kunai with a flick of her wrist. The sound of it being deflected triggered alarms in her head. Obviously she couldn't detect where her attacker was because her chakra was completely sealed but that also meant the enemy couldn't detect her.

" _Well done Sakura. Now they know how far you are from them,"_ she thought.

There was a whistling sound as well as sudden spark in front of Sakura's face before the cave collapsed from the explosion.

 **He** stood under a tree staring down at his home. The lukewarm air passed by, rustling the leaves of the trees as well as his loose clothes. Summer of this year has been disappointing in his opinion. The heat from the sun is unbearable and the humidity only makes it worse, however it wasn't completely distasteful.

" Renji."

His name was called out in a warm tone. He looked up and behind him to see his junior staring at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

She blinked her attention now on the town below and in front of them, silently enchanted by its glow.

"Old man Kenji has summoned you."

He stood straight walking to her speaking, " For what."

She smiled, a heavy feeling overwhelming his heart at the small action, " Promotion."

She walked away after that. Her tied blond hair bouncing on her back leaving him with only a made up scenario of what might have occurred that day in December when he first met her.

 **Renji** studied the older man before him.

"Promotion?"

The man sneered at the young male's obvious question.

"Promotion. Rise in rank. Whatever you want to call it. You're officially skilled enough to become a guard."

"That truly is something to be proud of Renji," Chiharu spoke in between bites.

Renji poked at his food his expression the opposite of what it should be.

"Shouldn't that _sort of thing_ be inhuman?"

Kanji ignored him.

Chiharu answered, "Not for them. It's seen as a something dignified." She stood up to bring them tea.

"That's complete bullshit."

"We were raised differently from them Renji. Their morals differ from ours as well the meaning of life."

He pushed the food away causing the bowls to hit his cup of tea, spilling a great portion of it on the table. Chiharu walked back in with the tea kettle setting it on the table. She saw the spilled liquid and went to retrieve a kitchen towel with a sigh.

Renji roughly set down his bowl of stew, "What's your problem brat? Ever since I've known you, all you ever talked about was becoming a guard. What changed?

"He's right." Chiharu agreed as she wiped the hot liquid.

"Becoming a guard, that's what's wrong."

Renji shoved his portion of food at Chiharu just as she was about to return to the kitchen. Chiharu grunted, sighing again and took his plates. Renji stopped her telling her to leave them on the table and to finish her meal. She obeyed.

"Renji. You knew what becoming a guard was. That's why both of you are working for the town. It... seems inhuman but... in the process you'll be helping an entire village."

"I just can't. The more I think of it the more I detest the idea."

Kenji narrowed his eyes at Renji.

"Whether you want to or not isn't an option anymore. You knew that there was no going back once you started. Now take responsibility."

Chiharu stuffed her mouth with rice and kept her vision on the table not wanting to nudge in the conversation anymore after noticing where it was headed to.

Renji locked eye contact with the older male, " What about you. You rejected your _promotion_ so why do I have to accept mine."

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

Renji leaned on his chair, " However. You were the one who _pledged_ your loyalty."

"And I've kept my word. Unlike you who's about to back down on his."

"That was before I knew what they did. How can they do that—"

"That is their way of living. We _can't—"_

"What the hell do I look like? I'm your student not some animal," Renji suddenly shouted.

"No one said you were," the female said as she placed dinner on the table.

Renji almost snapped his neck to face her, "Stay out of this Chiharu. You aren't the one who's being handed off."

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes as she filled her cup with more tea.

"Don't talk to her like that Renji." The older man spoke firmly.

"Lets see you defending her when she gets chosen." Renji spoke smugly, " You won't be saying shit when she gets handed off."

Chiharu tapped her finger on the table then playfully added a few words in order to lessen the severity of the atmosphere. "Well Renji," she teased him with her chopsticks, "I am technically your caretaker. Until I'm _notified_ that I'm next you should still respect me."

Seriously, she thought. She was his junior by a huge run and still too young to even be considered guard material that by the time they came across her profile she would be too _old_ to be a guard.

Renji snarled at her, "My caretaker? And what the hell do you do? Sit around and act pretty?"

Chiharu blinked mentally slapping herself for walking into that one but soon after snapped at Renji for his proceeding rude comment.

 **Sakura** dragged herself out of the large lake coughing out water.

 _A paper bomb? In an underground road? Who does that!_

She tugged at her neck where the cloak connected trying to pull it off to allow her to breathe. She turned, her body still half in the water as she stared at the night sky breathing heavily.

 _I wonder if they're safe. They probably made it to the hideout before the others noticed._

She closed her eyes and pushed herself off the ground before a giant ax impaled the spot she had been laying on.

She landed in a squat position a hand placed on the ground to keep her balance.

 **"I was joking."**

"No. Enlighten me in how you should have my respect. All you do is smile and walk around. You do nothing."

"Like you're the one to talk! You don't even pay bills or buy the food we eat, you waste all the money you get on alcohol!"

"Ha! So what. I have a proper job unlike you—"

" I do have a job!"

"—Oh yeah? You call scamming a job?"

Chiharu pushed herself up causing her chair to topple over and gave Kenji what was left of her food before storming out of the house.

The old man stared at his at the food given to him and sighed, slowly picking up grains of rice that fell when Renji hit the table in his argument with Chiharu.

" You stupid boy," he hissed.

Renji merely stared at him.

"You know she does more than what you said she did."

Renji sat on his chair.

Kenji continued:

"She works for **both** of us providing to this house, while we provide for the town. Money **she** earned is being spent on you. She gives you food she worked hard for. Food she shouldn't even be giving us, yet she's generous and considerate enough to do so. She feeds you, cleans after you, takes care of you, and provides you with a home. Yet you treat her like trash."

Renji looked away.

Kenji narrowed his eyes at him, stood up from his seat, and left Renji alone in the small house in search for Chiharu

 **Chiharu** leaned against the door of the shop she worked in watching the rest of town folks enjoying the festival.

"Chiharu."

She glanced at her master and scooted over so he could join her.

"Its strange isn't it."

"What is?" He spoke.

"That people are still keeping the winter festival alive," she blew hair away from her face.

"It's already summer."

Kenji grunted a response joining Chiharu's people watching.

They stood in silence, listening to the crowd and music playing in the background. Chiharu smiled slightly at the warm sight of a child running to his mother. Her expression then changed drastically.

" Your mother was physically similar to that woman."

She muttered an affirmative.

Kenji glanced at Chiharu and reached out to pat her head before gently pushing her to the closest restaurant.

"You know, the boy is just getting cold feet."

Chiharu chuckled.

"What?"

"That's a saying for when someone backs out on getting married... I don't think you said it right either," she replied slightly unsure. She rubbed her chin thoughtful and he playfully slapped the back of her head.

"Don't think too much about it. You'll break your brain."

She laughed.

 **Sakura ran lau** nching a Kunai behind her when the enemy got too close.

 **Renji** slammed his head on the table staring out the small window.

 _"She feeds you, cleans after you, takes care of you, and provides you with a home. Yet you treat her like trash."_

It wasn't that he meant to treat her like that on purpose. His behavior would completely change whenever she was around. He just couldn't stand being in the same room as her.

 _He stared at the woman before him an unknown feeling taking over him as the woman caressed the gloves with a heart full smile. "Thank you," she said then admitted, " I've never had someone gift me anything before."_

He sucked in air at the sudden memory before, annoyed, left the table and into the living room.

 _He looked at the ground hesitation radiating off of him before he reached for the gloves and slid them on her hands. Her dark eyes made contact with his own, his heart suddenly deciding to give out in that very moment._

It wasn't Chiharu's fault. Her sudden appearance during a month he grew up to dislike and her physical appearance had been mere coincidence, but he couldn't stop himself from taking out his anger on her. She looked to much like _her._

 **"Kenji."**

The man nodded.

"How come Renji is so... bitter."

The man stopped his eating to stare at her.

She waited and waited but he did not speak.

 **Renji** rubbed his face.

It had been December when he had met her. They had crossed paths twice during the winter festival. He had just turned twenty the previous month and was on his way to sign up for the Guard selection. She had let herself drop from a three floored inn and engraved him inside the snow covered ground.

Moments after a heated argument and nasty insults from his part they took part in the festival. His only thoughts about the woman he met where that she was weird. She had this spark in her eyes as she looked at the occupants of the festival and what they did. She would often drag him to a booth and beg him to show her what she should do in order to win a prize.

It wasn't until night hit that he discovered that she had escaped from her sheltering mother.

 _"My father didn't want us to stay back home so he brought us with him. He left two days ago to settle business stuff. My mother locked me inside the room while she went to the hot springs."_

 _"Locked? What kind of parent does that?"_

 _She laughed, her laugh echoing in his mind._

 _"You see," she fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not supposed to interact with others unless it's my h—"_

 _She stopped, her shoulders dropped and her gaze settled on her shoes._

 _"I'm not supposed to be out as in **out**."_

 _He stared at her unable to comprehend what she was trying to say._

 _She looked at him and smiled brightly before taking his hand in her own cold one and dragged him to another booth._

 **" I see**."

" Don't say anything about it to him. The brat is still salty he got rejected." Kenji said his hands shoved inside his pants pockets as he walks escorted them back to the house.

"However, he should've moved on by now, don't you think?"

Kenji shook his head, " It's difficult to explain to a woman, Chiharu, of what a man feels. What Renji had with that woman was an instant connection. A bond that takes years to make happend in just a few seconds."

Chiharu glanced at the man, " Did you ever meet her?"

"No," he halted. "She disappeared that same day."

Then he pulled Chiharu into his arms and pushed them back just as an object went through a building at unimaginable speed impacting the cobble road, cracks spreading quickly.

They watched as a girl stood up from the giant hole, her body swaying as she stepped forward. The sound of high heels tapping on the cobble made them look foward where a woman walked slowly, her arms loosely crossed and a satisfied smile on her face.

Chiharu felt herself turned around and pushed foward into a run. Kenji's rushed words ringing in her mind.

"Get Renji and hide."

( **A/N: Hello there guest, [ naruhina, the answer to your theory: X. Please try again. :)**

 **To the readers of this story [and those who've reviewed: Thank you for reading! )**

(A/N: Sorry for the mistakes you've found. Updated.)

 **Update for Naruhina: No. No SasuSaku DNA.**


	4. Chapter 4

【1】

Beams of light projected through the veil curtains creating small spots of light on the walls.

Sakura blinked. Confused as to where she was.

"You woke up. "

She froze.

There was a small voiceand the man muttered a response as he closed the door again.

A moment later there was a knock.

"May I come in?"

Sakura feigned sleep.

There was a low voice before a higher pitched one stated in a loud enough for Sakura to hear, "She's awake. I can tell by the way she's trying to control her breathing."

Sakura's breath hitched, _What?_

The door opened and before she knew it the curtains were pulled away letting the sun's light filter in.

Someone stood over her, an odd pressure on her arms as one of the strangers lifted her up to a sitting position, pressing her back against the wall. Sakura blinked stupefied at the beauty of the woman in front of her.

She gave Sakura a smile and left, leaving the door wide open.

Seconds later the woman walked in with a large tray of food placing it on a small table. The woman proceeded to drag it to where Sakura was so that Sakura's legs where under it.

The woman smiled pleased as she sat in front of Sakura.

"Lets eat!"

While the youngest ate with the patient, the boys sat outside the room each position on either side of the door. Renji had his arm propped on his bent leg while the other laid limp at his side. Kenji on the other hand, had both his legs and arms crossed leaning against the hard wood wall with closed eyes.

Sakura stared at the food being held in front of her refusing to open her mouth. Chiharu only smiled and nudged Sakura eat however Sakura looked away and stared at the wall. Her actions upset Chiharu who lowered the chopsticks onto the bowl.

"You have to eat."

Sakura kept quiet.

Chiharu tried again, this time reaching to grab Sakura's numb leg and shocking it with a harmless pulse of electricity. Sakura reacted violently. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as she almost snapped her neck to look at Chiharu. Chiharu took advantage and pushed food into Sakura's mouth then forced her to chew and swallow or else Chiharu would electrocute her again.

"You are an enemy, a Konoha ninja, but right now I do not care. You are heavily injured for that reason alone I will be willing to help you recover. You will eat either by force or willingly. Refuse to eat and I will have my student electrocute you to the point were you'll feel your nervous system shut off."

Sakura glared at the door where an older man stood looking at her.

"Who are you?"

The man's stare intensified making Sakura remember Orochimaru from that time in the Forest of Death, "Who are you?"

Sakura kept quiet her expression determined to not do as the man said, but knowing the situation she was in, she let out a sigh and relaxed. Her body had suffered greatly from the whatever jutsu her attacker used and without access to her chakra Sakura would not be able to heal herself, let alone fight these people.

"Haruno Sakura."

The man nodded before walking out and leaving his student to take care of Sakura.

【2】

Naruto stared blankly at he white sheets of the hospital bed. He was sitting on a chair waiting for the medics to bring Hinata back from testing.

It had been around 8 weeks since he last saw his wife (he had been on a mission) and when he had been on his way back to Konoha, he was send word that Hinata was heading out on a mission to the Rice Patties.

To gather intel on a drug trafficking mission.

Nothing more nothing less.

That did not stop him from worrying. The time she had been away, there had been this upsetting feeling in his heart.

 _"Don't worry Naruto." Sakura slapped him on the back._

 _"Hinata's more than capable of protecting herself. Have some faith in her."_

Weeks later, he had found out he had been right in worrying.

Hinata and the rest of her team had been attacked sometime after their departure from the Rice Patties. ANBU had barely gotten to their location on time.

Based on Tsunade's and Sakura's knowledge, Hinata's body had automatically shut it self off in deep sleep after having been forcefully provoked to awaken her byakugan.

"Uzumaki-san."

He answered without looking at the person.

"What?"

"Uh— I was asked to escort you out. The patient won't be brought back until later at night."

"I can wait."

The nurse shuffled uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Sir, you have to —"

Naruto turned glaring at the woman with lips displayed in anger.

The nurse took steps backwards, staggering to get out of the room and run off.

Another person took the nurses spot, this time staring at Naruto with no signs of fear.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

【2】

"We will start with this medication, see how it makes your body react, maybe if we're lucky it will de-numb your body."

Sakura shook her head. Chiharu's shoulders dropped.

"I won't hesitate to shock you."

Sakura shook her head again, "I'll take it, but that medication is made with rare medical herbs that react with chakra."

"And by the way your chakra system feels, your network is completely shut off. Making the medication useless," Chiharu finished.

Sakura nodded.

Chiharu sorted through her binder, reading and picking out certain medical drugs.

Sakura was quick in denying every single one of them.

Chiharu shut the binder.

"Ok. None of the medications I have will work on you, so lets start from the beginning."

"Who was the person who attacked you?"

"I don't know."

"Were you able to see the hand signs she used for the jutsu?"

"There was no hand signs woven. One minute she had been using weapons chasing after me in the forest then the next thing I know I went threw a building and that's it."

Chiharu combed her blonde hair back with thin feminine fingers blowing out a sigh. She then stood up and walked out the room coming back with a small scroll.

"Until Kenji comes back I'll have to do this in a rather..." she bit her lip tilting her head as though she were questioning herself, "painful way?"

"What type of seal did you use on yourself?"

Sakura took a second trying to remember.

"It was called Four Point Blockage."

Chiahru stared at Sakura alarmed, " Someone else sealed your chakra? Was is the same person who attacked you?

Sakura pressed her lips together still not trusting the woman in front of her. The reasons for her departure from Konoha and possible attack were something that she did not want to discuss or tell anyone especially a stranger. Even if she was being helped. Chiharu took Sakura's silence to roll open the scroll and search for the Four Point Blockage seal, and give Sakura time to respond. Halfway through the scroll Kenji violently pierced the tatami floor with one of her decoration swords beside Sakura's hip.

She saw Sakura flinch, caught of guard at the man's speed just as Renji threw her out of the room and into the hallway.

Chiharu gasped at the impact staggering to get up and enter the room but was pushed back once, twice and so on.

"What are you doing!? She hasn't done anything!" She shouted shoving Renji's hands with her own, struggling to get in.

Renji grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back causing her shout in pain.

Sakura stared at Kenji the expression in her eyes unwavering, showing no signs of fear, calm.

"Haruno Sakura. A member from a clan in The Hidden Leaf who survived an attack from a member of The System."

Chiharu shouted over Renji's shoulder as she tried to climb over him, "So what if she survived? You gave her your word you'd help her!"

The way Kenji's voice dripped with hate felt like a bucket of cold water being dumped on Chiharu.

"That was until I found out who she was."

Chiharu stopped moving.

"Your one of _those_ **things," he snarled.**

Sakura finished his sentence for him, unashamed.

"A broken branch. What of it?"

【—Then—】

The village was peaceful. Silent with only the rustling of the trees and the hushed voices of those going home late at night.

She walked toward her team's usual training ground excitement evident on her face. She skipped on every other step enjoying the crunch of the October leaves scattered on the ground. The trees were almost bare, stripped off their green leaves and replaced with orange,yellow, red colored old leaves, that hung limp from the branches in small patches.

She could hear the voices of teammates from far away making her speed up her pace anxious to arrive. Today was the formal celebration of their team becoming official in the eyes of the Village. They were know ninjas. Full-fledge ninjas.

"Oi! Sayako, get your butt over here and let's get this party started." Her teammate howled at the sky halfway in his sentence. She laughed fully running into the arms of her team and a permanently engraved smile on her face throughout the night as they fooled around, danced, and ate.

Later that night she sat on the trunk of a tree staring at the fire at ease, tuning out the snores of her teammates.

The night was peaceful. Silent with only the loud snoring of her two male teammates and the crackling of the fire.

She looked foward to what lay ahead her.

Little did she know that would be the last peaceful moment in her life.

【一Now—】

The fall leaves were scattered on the ground, brown and dead. Trees were bare and grey, a sign that winter was on its way. A woman walked cautiously flinching with every crunch of the leaves, hugging the black fabric to her body. She looked around, afraid, not unstanding what was going on. She continued in this manner, spinning while looking at her surroundings hoping to find... find... what exactly?

She was alone since the very beginning. She had no knowledge of this world. She was... what exactly?

She stopped and looked at the ground wiggling her toes that failed to be covered by the fabric.

Who was she?

[As always forgive the errors you've found while reading this chapter. I'll try to come back and fix them.

P.S. **NaruHina** : It's Kakashi.

But seriously, let me try and surprise you. If you still want to guess, go ahead. :)

Thoughts= Is it bad to type : Read and Review? I feel like it's up to the reader whether they review but... a review is still nice. Won't force it though.

Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER. I don't own Naruto or its characters.


End file.
